


Who usually has nightmares?

by riottkick



Series: The Walking Dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, OTP Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: OTP question: Who usually has nightmares?Daryl can't sleep sometimes, and Paul just wants to help.





	

Daryl knew that tonight was going to be hard for him, because all day he could only think about his troubled past. He didn't do it on purpose, but it was way too hard to ignore. His boyfriend, Paul, was getting ready for bed, and Daryl could tell he was worried. 

"What's wrong, Daryl?" Paul asked, changing out of his shirt. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," he admitted, and his boyfriend pulled him into a hug. 

Paul knew how to deal with Daryl's fears and nightmares. It was helpful, and he appreciated it a lot. "I've got you, baby. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Paul said, still holding Daryl tightly.

"Thank you, Paul. I love you,"

"I love you too, Daryl. I love you too."


End file.
